percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
"Revenge is Bittersweet"
Prolouge: Hello m'lord... welcome traveler may I have the honor of telling you a tale? Yes Then sit m'lord and listen to the tale that has called you to me and me to here. Eons or what seem to me like Eons have passed since Drakine the god of reptiles, drakons and dragons had fathered a son. I know his sons when they made history, George Pattan, known for his aggresave tank charges and vlad the impaler, who bore only part of his appearance. Then m'lord you havent heard about Alex Red Drakine's third son. Ever. Rumors surround him. Yes, but I have found certain truths. What truths? Not this evening I fear that a tale like this shall inspire fear amounst our enemies. Fine then, but I would like to know three things yes? Who are you, what connection do you have, and what fate has befallen Orion Helios. My son. "Ah lord Apollo you shall have your answers. I am Wistala, twin of Drakine, helper of Nemisis, Goddess of vengance. my connection is that certain events I could have stopped but I didn't. And Orion's fate lies in my tale, lord Apollo," said Wistala "I shall give light here," said Apollo " start your tale. I have no grudge against you." "yes m'lord," said Wistala "as you wish." Chapter 1: I run from something that follows me ALEX'S POV I ran away. I had heard rumors of a army forming. An army to destroy Olympus. I had no love from my father. Drakine. Acording to Mr. D he was a "powerful" minor god, if he was powerful why did he not become a force to be reckoned with? I know he would have to notice me when we toppled Olympus and put him in a position of power. I met up with a demigod who helped others find the army. He would take me and 9 others to a base. To train. To rest. To prepare. and do tasks that would aid our cause. In the middle of the night I saw a bright light from inside the room I was in for the evening. Inside the light was a winged serpent that changed into a man wearing a millitary uniform. I knew who this was. My father had come to put his opinion in. Again. Chapter 2: My Father's words are never good(news). ALEX'S POV "what do you want!?" I snaped. "to help my son," Drakine calmly said. I had a feeling that he had been preparing to talk to me for a while. he probly knew my location from all the reptiles that lived on the route I took. "I dont need your help," I replied "My son you must listen to me," Drakine said. obviously acting like he needed to tell me something. "then what?" "you are in danger my son." "Are half-bloods never in danger?" "A camper noticed you leave and is heading toward you." "So?" "It is, Orion Helios who has dedicated himself against all that I stand for" "how does he knows that I have left. For all he knows I- "SCILENCE!" Drakine yelled. for the first time I thought he had shown anger to me. He NEVER gets angry. "I'm sorry father," I said "no you have made your choice, but be warned your future is filled with evil and darkness. beware" after that he just vanished leaving behind a tube of some sorts. I picked it up and on one side it had holes all in it. A summoning flute! ''I thought but somewhere in the back of my mind I had some fear that something bad would happen when I play it. but I ignored it. instead I put it in my backpack full of nectar and ambrosa, knives, celestial bronze, a sheild, and a sword. I had a feeling that a fight would be coming soon... Chapter 3: "What you Reap is What you Sow" '''ALEX'S POV' After my father left I Decided to go and find a good midnight snack. As I stepped out into the hallway of the building I was in I noticed that all the other room's doors were open. I also so red stains on the floor. "holy crap," I said I looked into one of the rooms. inside was a demigod who was stabbed to death with a knife of sorts. I moved down the hall while checking the other rooms. All had a same course of events. I also saw one room empty. As I moved into the kitchen I saw the body of the demigod who was going to take us to that army. "well it looks like we missed one Mike," A vooice said. I turned around and saw Mike browning who was a son of heptitus. the forge god's son betrayed us. but behind him was Orion Helios. Who was probably going to kill me now. "son of the forge god, untrustworthy scum," I said to Mike. "I helped the camp stop recruitment for kronos," said Mike, "did I help?" "yes," said Orion, "now for your reward." Orion pulled out a knife and stabbed Mike in the heart. His body crumpled to the ground. "why did you kill him?" I asked, "He helped you!" "He betrayed you and me," Orion said, "he betrayed all of us in camp and you fools trying to join kronos." "I will have my revenge," I said pulling out my sword. My mind bursting with anger "no I will," Orion said. He pulled the knife out of mike's body and cleaned it. he threw the knife with such skill and accuarcy that I barely dodged it. I didn't have time to fight him. I pulled out the summoning flute and blew on it. at first nothing happened. Then all of Hades broke loose. Chapter 4: my father hates me now... ALEX'S POV winged snakes charged into the kitchen. Orion hated these things as much as me or my father so he went after them first. Some of them spoke in my mind, "Capture the traitor!" they thought. I was really annoyed now. Orion kills 11 demigods, tries to kills me, and my father hates me now... Great. I took the time to dive out a window and started running. I don't know where I was running but I knew I had to get away from that place. and take my revenge on Olympus. and Kronos. Chapter 5: Andromada ALEX'S POV, 2 YEARS IN THE FUTURE I was running along starboard of the ship. to elaborate I was running on the starboard side to escape. the was the princess Andromada, the cruise ship of Kronos. I came to sink the ship but i've been stuck on it for about a month now. now the alarms were going off and demons and monsters were charging towerd the engine room. I was headed to the escape boats. I knew this was my only chance to get off and if I blew it I would die. to cause a distraction i clled my cell phone and left it on the port side of the ship. I reached one of the escape boats and got in. I fumbled with the controls to set it loose. finally I found the button and pressed it. setting me into the water with a splash. I got away as fast as I could. some instict inside of me told me something bad would happen to that ship really soon. I was about 1000 meters away when the ship blew up. I put the engine to 100% and headed towards long island. I needed to speak to someone. Chapter 6: contact ALEX'S POV one of the best places to get information is on long island. a nice little shack that sells the best seafood on long island is right on top of the entrance to the caverns of WaDom. WaDom is the favorite place for monsters in the new york area. also if you know the right giant or cyclops, you can get in free. and monster protected. I went to the rear of the shack and talked to a man sitting next to the dumpster "hey kid no free food," the man said. "I want in," I replied. "I'm sorry were not giving out free food today." "not to the resturant to the cavern." "no one gets in without a pass kiddo." "maybe I could just go in myself and not pay you five drachmas." "YOU HAVE FIVE DRACHMAS!?" the man yelled. It was a little to loud because a fisherman looked over at him with one of those strange looks on his face. "quiet," I wispered "do you want all of long island to here you?" "fine give me the five and go in, I'll forget that you were here good sir." The front of the dumpster opened sideway and the fake trash lifted up to reveal a tunnel leading strait under the island. I descended into The caverns of WaDom. to one of the biggest monster living areas in new York. Some of the monsters had heard about the ship blowing up and were fighting about who did it. some tried to fight me but I just pulled out my sword and they all took a good number of steps back. monsters hate celestial bronze. After a good 5 minutes of walking I reached the Iron pub. The manager was my contact for information about almost anything. I just hope he renembers me. Chapter 7: "who you?" ALEX'S POV As I entered the Iron pub most of the monsters hastaily payed for the food and drink and left. as the left they gave me a lot of dirty looks. they probably would have killed me if not for the Iron pub's policy about fighting. I walked up to the bartender. "I need to speak to the manager," I said. "no one talks to the manager without-" the bartender started, but then a loud voice from the back yelled, "Who's scent is that? I know I've smelled it before!" A ork walked in from the back, It seems like my old friend magwar renembers me after all. "who you?" he said to me. forget what I said. "I am Alex Red son of drakine," I said. I noticed some of the serpent-like monsters attempet a respectful bow in my direction. "yes I remember now," Magwar said, "what are you doing here old friend?" "I need to know how to get apoun olympus unditected." "hmm thats a tough one, you need a chance that the gods will leave olympus which they have just left. but demigods have returned instead." "I need to destroy olympus. or at least remove the gods from a position of power for a decade." "If you need a decade my friend, then a decade you will have." Magwar moved to the back of the shop and rumaged around for something. he came back with a belt. "now friend," he said, "this belt will make it impossible for the gods to see you, but for each user the power lasts only a decade." "perfect enough time for me to gather what I want," I said I clipped on the belt- Chapter 8: last trek ORION'S POV 2 YEARS IN THE PAST I trekked out of the building into the woods. the venom from a snakebite coursing up my arm. I knew that it was only a matter of time. I got back to my campsite and finished my journal of events. the last page. the last day. As I finished I knew that my time has come. As I fainted into darkness I saw the world as it was, light, dark, and grey. I was standing in the gray. A light shone upon me and I saw Wistala, goddess of vengence appear before me. "You have completed your destany and you vengence is complete," she said. "Return to this world when you have thought about all of this." I sat down and began to think. I was still there when a door appeared. I knew what must be done. It was time to Return AuRon's Notes: Hello and welcome to my little notice section. endings arn't what the seem to appear. this series will continue into a second story. (I just need a title and I'll be good) the second story will show Orion reborn, my personal character and Alex Red will all appear in the second book. I would like to give thanks to Warboss who gave me the idea of using orks in fanfiction. This book also cuts off at 2 parts, when Alex puts the belt on, and when Orion Dies. The whole idea of the series is to tell my veiw of the world (and How Bad I think god of war is). this first book is based off of god of war2/3 in some perspective. THANKS FOR READING! AuRon the champion 23:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC)AuRon the champion NOTE READ THIS ALSO: the characters that you can find on this wiki in order of appearance are: Alex Red, Drakine, Wistala, Orion Helios, Mike Browning. DOUBLE NOTE!!! The second book in "The Revival" trilogy is: "The Return" I really wish there was a comment button for the stories, but alas, they did not. To the reader, Im trying to do better but the second book is longer and a bit more detailed. I'm also trying not to make it too embarising or so on and so forth. Category:Original Character